1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless mobile communication, and more particularly, to a wireless mobile communication terminal and method that can check a service area using a Global Positioning System (GPS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless Broadband (WiBro) is a broadband wireless Internet technology that supports super high-speed Internet service even when a terminal is in a moving state as well as a stationary state. WiBro has a transmission speed of about 1 Mbps and extends super high-speed Internet service from an indoor wired system to a wireless mobile environment outdoors.
WiBro operates in a frequency band of 2.3 GHz and has a cell radius of about 1 Km WiBro provides a seamless wireless Internet service at a moving speed of at least 60 Km/H, supports a high transmission speed, and provides cheaper Internet service than other services.
When a WiBro wireless communication terminal enters a WiBro network, the wireless communication terminal performs up-link synchronization and transmission power adjustment through code ranging. If the code ranging is successively performed, a segment enabling transmission of a ranging request (RNG_REQ) message from a Radio Access Station (RAS) area is allocated to the wireless communication terminal and the wireless communication terminal performs network connection through a ranging request/response (RNG_REQ/RSP) message exchange. The wireless communication terminal is allocated with a basic connection identifier (Basic CID) and a primary management connection identifier (Primary Management CID) through the RNG_REQ/RSP message exchange. The CIDs are values inherently allocated to the wireless communication terminal and become information that identifies the wireless communication terminal during connection between the RAS and the wireless communication terminal. The wireless communication terminal performs authentication, registration, and negotiation using the values. In a state where the wireless communication terminal is connected to the RAS, if the wireless communication terminal moves from a service area of the corresponding RAS to a service area of another RAS, hand-off occurs so as to keep the service.
However, in a conventional WiBro wireless communication terminal, if the wireless communication terminal fails to range, the ranging process is repeatedly performed. Particularly, when the wireless communication terminal deviates from a WiBro service area, the wireless communication terminal continues repeated attempts to range, whereby power consumption rapidly increases and thus the battery abruptly runs out of power.
Further, in the conventional WiBro wireless communication terminal, although the wireless communication terminal succeeds in ranging, when the wireless communication terminal is positioned at an edge of a service area or attempts to connect in an area where intensity of a signal is weak, the wireless communication terminal has a high probability of failing to perform subsequent authentication, registration, and IP assignment processes.
Further, a weak radio area may exist even within a WiBro service area. If the wireless communication terminal moves to the weak radio area, the existing WiBro connection is disconnected and a new connection is continuously attempted, whereby power is unnecessarily consumed.